Living the Day Like It’s Your Last
by KatBlue
Summary: It’s a combo of Joss’ last two ep. of Angel. It’s when Angel tells his group that we are going to fight the bad guys and probably die trying. Please enjoy this ep. and farewell Angel. My very own Angel series Finally. Power Play and Not Fade Away co
1. Living the Day Like It’s Your Last 1

Living the Day Like It's Your Last. Chapter 1. This ep. is a dedication to all the fans of Angel and Joss Whedon creations. It's a combo of Joss' last two ep. of Angel. It's when Angel tells his group that we are going to fight the bad guys and probably die trying. Please enjoy this ep. and farewell Angel. My very own Angel series Finally. Power Play and Not Fade Away combined. I wanted to put it on Wednesday after the show but computer problems delayed the process.  
  
His friends in his office ambush Angel. Wesley points a crossbow at him as the others come out and surround him.  
  
"This shouldn't be happening. There's gotta be something I'm not getting. Angel wouldn't do this."   
  
"He is turning on his friends. He has become worst than Angelus. Angel must not continue this path."  
  
"No! He has a plan. I know. I think. I wouldn't have giving him the powers if he didn't have a plan."  
  
"If hell breaks lose then this is on your head."  
  
"I won't let it happen. Angel won't let it happen."  
  
Angel grabs Lorne for leverage. Lorne pulls out the arrow out of his chest. The others surround him and ask him to release Lorne. Then Angel holds a glamour in his hand that will make them invincible for six minutes and he releases Lorne.  
  
"Angel what are..." She turns her head and looks outside the office. Standing by the window is Hamilton. "Who...He's evil. He can't see it. The glamour."  
  
In Angel's office Angel explains his master plan to his friends. They all listen to his crazy but it will probably work plan.  
  
"I knew it. I knew he wouldn't fail me. He'll get through this."  
  
Spike raises his hand up and so do the others. They have entered the biggest war ever and it's up to the five of them. The justice league has formed and declared war.  
  
Cordelia snaps her fingers and everything around her turns into white clouds. She walks over to a desk where a person in white sits.  
  
"Angel has a plan. I know it will work and I'll make it work."  
  
A week earlier: Italy.  
  
"Oh hi Buffy...oops wrong time." Cordelia runs out of the bedroom.  
  
"Cordelia!" yells Buffy covering herself. "Excuse me Jamie I have to kill an old friend who is already dead." Buffy wraps a robe around her and exits the room.  
  
"Sorry, Buffy. I spoiled your night didn't I," says Cordy. "It's really important."  
  
"It better be," says Buffy.  
  
"It's that the immortal?" ask Cordy.  
  
"Yes," replies Buffy.  
  
"I thought he would be bigger," says Cordy. "You know down..."  
  
"Cordy my patience is wearing thin," says Buffy with her hands folded over her chest.  
  
"Right," says Cordy. "We need you in LA."  
  
"What?" ask Buffy confuse. "What's going on?"  
  
"Angel is trying to pull of something really big and I'm not sure he'll make it out alive."  
  
"I told Angel that I'm not helping any evil law firm," says Buffy turning away.  
  
"Buffy," says Cordy. "He needs you. They both do."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Right, you don't know," says Cordy. "Spike's back. He's been back for a while. He's been helping Angel at Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"So he too decided to join on the evil bandwagon," says Buffy sarcastically. "I'm not surprised."   
  
"Buffy if you're not willing to help then I'll go find another slayer willing." Cordy turns to go. Buffy turns away from her and looks out her balcony window.  
  
"Cordy...Cordelia." Buffy looks all around, but Cordelia was gone.  
  
"Sweet heart come back to bed," says Jamie from the bedroom.  
  
"I'm coming," says Buffy pulling her hair behind her ears and heading back into her room.   
  
Cordelia appears in London, England. She walks around a house in the dark. Suddenly an arm comes flying out of no where to Cordelia's face. Cordy blocks it and closes her eyes. She then uses her skills of combat to push the person who attacked her.  
  
The person goes flying and lands on a wooden table. Some lights turn on and a man in a robe comes into the room. He puts his glasses on and sees a girl on his antique wooden table. Then he looks to Cordelia.  
  
"Cordelia?" says Giles trying to focus his eyes to where she is standing.   
  
"Giles hi," says Cordy. "Good I got the right house." Giles helps Faith up and the two face Cordy.  
  
"Cordelia," says Faith. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Yeah, but I got over it," says Cordy. "Angel needs your help."  
  
"What? Angel works for Wolfram and Hart," says Giles. "We don't work for the bad guys." Giles leaves the room. Cordy and Faith watch him leave.  
  
"So what has Angel got himself into now?" ask Faith.   
  
"He's planning to take out a big evil," says Cordy. "It's the black thorn."  
  
"What about Buffy?" ask Faith. "Shouldn't you ask her and tell her about this."  
  
"I did. She didn't want to help," says Cordy. "She is thinking just like Giles."  
  
"It's funny," says Faith. "How Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles who have known Angel more than the rest of us don't even know him now. They don't even get the reason why he's the head honcho of some evil law firm. Angel knows the good and he knows the bad. That's why he still here."  
  
"That's why he's a champion," says Cordy.   
  
"Right. He doesn't listen to anybody. Not the powers or even the guys who rule the firm who thought they had Angel and his crew strapped up like puppets." Cordy smiles and agrees with Faith.  
  
"So you'll help," says Cordy.   
  
"Heck, yeah," says Faith.  
  
"Thanks," says Cordy as she turns to go.   
  
"Hey, Cordelia," says Faith.  
  
"What?" ask Cordy before she disappears.  
  
"Nice hit," says Faith as she looks at the broken table.  
  
"Thanks. I learn from the best."  
  
"Angel," says Faith with a smile. "Remind me to hit him."   
  
"Okay," says Cordy as she disappears.  
  
The next day Giles and Faith argue about the ordeal of Angel needing back up.  
  
"Giles, you gotta give him a chance," says Robin. "I mean I don't know the guy, but Faith here has said a couple good things about him."  
  
"Giles he had our back if we had failed," says Faith. "We need to have his." Giles looks at Faith then at Robin.  
  
"The black thorn. It's a big challenge. Alright," says Giles. "I'll call Willow and Xander." Faith heads to the gym where all the slayers are training. She tells them she needs a few good slayers to travel to LA for big fight. Many of the slayers raise their hands. Faith picks a hand full of them who have been fighting the longest and who have shown the greatest skill.  
  
Two girls in particular, Alexa and Lexa; not sisters, but two slayers who have become close. Alexa has the qualities of Buffy and Faith combined, while Lexa has the qualities of Willow and Faith. They were chosen by Faith to join the crew that will head to LA.  
  
Willow and Kennedy receive the news in Brazil from Giles and are planning to take the first plane into the states to LA.  
  
Xander in Africa decided to fly to England joining them all in England and head to the LA with them.  
  
Meanwhile in Rome Buffy is moping around. Jamie is off on his daily rounds. He kisses Buffy on the forehead and heads to the door. Buffy sits on the sofa and grabs a picture of her and her friends. Then the phone rings and it's someone whom she has not seen or talked to in a year. They have an interesting conversation.  
  
That night Buffy lies in bed next to Jamie. Buffy sighs and Jamie turns to Buffy.  
  
"What's the matter?" ask Jamie.  
  
"Nothing," replies Buffy as usual.  
  
"I know that nothing is happening in here," says Jamie. "But there is something on your mind."  
  
"It's really nothing you need to worry about," says Buffy looking at Jamie.  
  
"Then lets stop doing nothing and do something," says Jamie. He begins to kiss her neck and pulls her close to him.  
  
"Jamie I can't," says Buffy. "I have somewhere else to be." Buffy pushes him away and gets out of bed.  
  
"Buffy but..."  
  
"I'm sorry," says Buffy as she puts some clothes on and begins to prepare a bag. She stuffs some things and couple of stakes. She then walks across the apartment to Dawn's room.  
  
"Dawn; honey wake up," says Buffy. "We gotta go." Buffy packs a bag for Dawn and nudges her once again to wake her.  
  
A sleepy Dawn and Buffy head to the front door as Jamie comes out of the room in a robe.  
  
"Buffy!" says Jamie. "You can't leave me." Buffy opens the door and walks out with Dawn.  
  
Giles, Faith, the slayers and Xander all meet up at and England airport to take a plane to LA.   
  
"Well, we better get going," says Faith. Everyone begins to walk down the hallway. Xander drops his bags and looks down the corridor.  
  
"Xander lets go," says Giles. Xander looks at Giles then back towards the corridor and from a distance there she was.  
  
"Buffy," says Giles as he sees her walking over to them. Giles walks over to her slowly and Buffy stops.  
  
"I thought you didn't trust Angel," says Giles.  
  
"I thought you didn't either," says Buffy. They embrace. They release and Giles touches her cheek with his hand. He smiles at her.  
  
Dawn walks over to and hugs Giles then goes to greet the others. Buffy walks over to Xander.  
  
"Thank you," says Buffy.   
  
"So is the big bad immortal mad," says Xander.   
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"Good," says Xander. "I've done my job. It's my good deed of the day." Buffy laughs at her friend as he picks up her bag.  
  
When they arrive in LA they meet with Willow and Kennedy. Then Cordelia appears in front of them.  
  
"Where's is Giles?" ask Cordy noticing that he is not with them.  
  
"He sent me instead," says Buffy coming out form the crowd. Cordy smiles.  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind," says Cordy. She turns to everyone. "Alright everyone follow me."  
  
"What are we against?" ask Faith as they begin to walk down some stairs.  
  
"You remember the Matrix," says Cordy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The second one. Around the end. That."  
  
"Oh," says Faith looking down.  
  
"Three times that," says Cordy as she opens the exit door for all of them.  
  
"Yikes," says Xander. Everyone looks at him. "That's real bad."  
  
"Cordy we need weapons," says Buffy.  
  
"I've got that covered," says Cordy. Cordy leads them to the Hyperion hotel. Inside still intact are Angel's weapons. The slayers each took a weapon each. They get in line and Cordy looks at them.  
  
"Okay," says Cordy. "Here's the plan." 


	2. Living the Day Like It’s Your Last 2

Chapter 2. Living the Day Like It's Your Last. I hope you guys get what I'm doing here. So here's Cordy's plan. LOL. Sorry it took so long. But the computer won't work.  
  
Later Angel meets up with his team at Spike's apartment. He finds out that Hamilton beat up Illyria and that he took Drogyn. After a little talk Angel then tells his friends to take the day off.   
  
"Do whatever you want; living the day like it's your last." Angel leaves the apartment and his crew begins to think about what they are going to do.  
  
Gunn returns back to his roots by paying a visit to Ann. He helps her move furniture and the sorts into a truck. She helps people who are lost and gives them a place to stay. Gunn was part of that saving one person at a time. Protecting them from the creatures of the dark. He needed that back and to prove to himself that he has made a change for the good.  
  
Lorne finds himself in a local Karaoke bar and sings his blues away. He isn't a warrior like the rest of the gang. Lorne is understanding and somewhat wiser than anyone else of Angel's crew is. That's because he's the heart of the crew.  
  
Spike goes to a bar to get himself very drunk and do something that he probably never would of done, but it could be his last day so he'll 'say screw it.' He calls the alcohol his bit courage, which he will need to do what he is going to do and for the fight. Spike recites his poems that he never got to recite when he was alive. In the Angel crew Spike is the class clown, but adds that bit of courage to the team.  
  
Angel goes to visit his son.  
  
"Hey," says Angel. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm writing a resume for my internship," says Connor.  
  
"Maybe I can help," says Angel.  
  
"Have you ever written a resume before?"  
  
"I have great penmanship," says Angel. Connor laughs.  
  
"Okay, so when I finish you can write it up for me," says Connor. "So, you're here to help me with my homework or is there something on your mind." Angel bows his head. "Come on you can tell me anything."  
  
"Thought I was suppose to say that," says Angel looking straight at his son.  
  
"Oh, well. It's the twenty first century," says Connor. "Roles reverse."   
  
"Connor I..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"It's this girl," says Angel. "Nina. She's incredible and beautiful."  
  
"But."  
  
"But she's a werewolf," says Angel. "I don't have problem with that."  
  
"You like the wild side. Hair flying everywhere."  
  
Angel stares at his son.  
  
"You vampires gotta learn how to take a joke," says Connor nodding his head.  
  
"It may seem funny to you but I sure don't think so," says Angel. "She's the greatest thing that's ever happen to me since..."  
  
"Since which blonde?"  
  
"You're mocking me again aren't you," says Angel. Connor laughs.  
  
"It's so easy dad," says Connor.   
  
"Since Cordelia," says Angel. Connor gets serious.  
  
"Where is she now?" ask Connor.   
  
"I don't know," says Angel. "Up there somewhere."  
  
"You gotta move on dad," says Connor. "She's gone. You know get a life. Figuratively speaking."  
  
"Well, enough about me," says Angel. "Lets get started on that resume of yours."  
  
"Right dad."  
  
Wesley didn't go anywhere. He stayed at Spike's apartment healing Illyria. She asks him why he did not go and do one last happy thing. Wesley answers that there is nothing that could make him happy and why bother drinking away his sorrow with a bottle of gin. Illyria is smart and she tells Wesley that the only thing that will make him happy is Fred. She then ask him that if she would turn to Fred's form to make him happy, but Wesley says that it will only be an illusion. A lie and lie won't bring happiness.  
  
Angel's crew got their duties and headed out to their locations to kick some demon butt.  
  
Angel walks into his office and looks out the window. Harmony comes into the office.  
  
"Don't you miss it," says Angel looking at the sun through the window.  
  
"Being human," says Harmony. "No way. I mean you had to worry about so many things. You know zits, growing old. It's very tedious." Angel sighs and turns around.  
  
"I do remember one thing," says Harmony. "My heart. When I would kiss a really cute boy for the first time. I remember that." Angel nods his head.   
  
"Harmony do me favor," says Angel as she walks to his desk.   
  
"Whatever you want boss," says Harmony. "Just wish you'd tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Harmony I want you to keep Hamilton busy," says Angel. "Throw nail fails, kicks, just anything."  
  
"Okay," says Harmony.   
  
Wesley heads to one of the demons of the black thorn and tries to convince him that Angel is unpredictable.   
  
Spike wearing a hood walks down a hallway.  
  
Gunn enters the campaign office of the senator and begins to stake her vampire employees.   
  
Lorne and Lindsay smash into a room filled with a whole bunch of demons ready to rumble.  
  
Illyria gets her targets that exit a bar and enter their car. She walks over to the front of the car and tilts her head.  
  
Angel heads up to his apartment and takes out a nice sharp weapon out of a box. Hamilton appears from behind him. They talk about his plan of killing one of the demons of the black thorn. Angel mentions that his task is done.  
  
"He's already dead," says Angel to Hamilton. They then begin to fight and Hamilton body slams Angel through a window that sends him hurdling down to the lobby.   
  
Harmony comes from her desk. Angel glares at her and tells her that she betrayed him.  
  
"If you would let me in on anything," says Harmony.   
  
"Harmony get out of here," says Angel with blood coming from his head.  
  
"Does this mean I'm fired?" says Harmony. "You know I would like a recommendation."  
  
"It's in your desk," says Angel. "Now go." Hamilton comes walking over to Angel.  
  
"Thanks," says Harmony. "May the best man win." Harmony runs down the hallway.  
  
Spike finds the baby and picks it up.  
  
"Don't worry junior I'm on a strict diet," says Spike. He turns around and sees the demons he has to fight. They tell him to put the baby down. Spike of course didn't listen. Then out of no where Buffy, Willow, and Xander appear behind Spike.  
  
"Hey, Spike. Nice to see you," says Buffy with a wave and a smile.  
  
"Nice hood," says Xander with a grin. Spike looks at him.  
  
"Thanks," says Spike pulling the hood off his head. "Here Xander hold the little bit for me." Spike then takes off the robe and begins to fight the demons. Buffy is right behind him and takes some the demons out herself.  
  
"Xander watch out for the sword," says Buffy as one of the demons with sword swings it at him. Xander dodges it and moves away from it. He held the baby close and does a three stooges bit. Xander pokes the demon in the eyes. Buffy grabs the demon and breaks his neck.  
  
Willow does a spell and blows up two demons leaving Spike and Buffy one demon each. Spike snaps the neck of his and Buffy stabs her demon in the heart with her big pointy sword. She then pulls out the sword and wipes it clean on the demons robe. Buffy then walks up to Spike and kiss him on the lips passionately.  
  
Xander and Willow look away and Xander covers the baby's eyes. Xander coughs loudly.  
  
"There are children in this room," says Xander. Buffy releases Spike and touches her lips.  
  
"Nice to have you back Spike." He gives the baby back to Spike.  
  
"Wow Red. That was some power," says Spike as he holds the baby.  
  
"I'm relief," says Willow.  
  
"Why is that?" ask Spike.  
  
"I'm really bad at aiming," says Willow. "It's a good thing I didn't blow you up." Buffy's eyes get big and look at Willow.  
  
"Okay, Spike," says Buffy turning to him. "Don't tell Angel we're here."  
  
"Why?" ask Spike. The three of them join hands and disappeared from whence they came. Spike shakes his head and leaves to return the child to its mom. 


	3. Living the Day Like It’s Your Last 3

Chapter 3 Living the Day Like it's Your Last. Sorry for the long wait. Still computer problems.  
  
Wesley shows his demon that he's got power, but it backfires. The demon has more power and attempts to take him on.  
  
Angel's fight with Hamilton is not going as good as he thought that it would had been, but Angel was not about to give up. He has some this far and he will make it all the way. Hamilton walks over to Angel who is on the floor then someone tosses Hamilton across the room.   
  
"Hey dad," says Connor extending his hand to Angel and helping him up.   
  
"Connor what are you doing here?" ask Angel.  
  
"Yeah, you pay a visit and the world isn't ending," says Connor. "That's just not normal." Angel gives a smile to his son.  
  
While the senator was on the phone, Gunn starts to stake her campaign vampires. Then he throws an axe at her head, which kills her instantly. The vampires then surround him and he pulls out a couple stakes out to fight.  
  
Then from the windows come a whole bunch of girls jumping into the office with stakes in hand. They began to stake the vampires. Gunn pauses for a moment then continues his staking of the vampires with the girls.   
  
Once all the vampires where dusted the leader of the group of girls walks up to Gunn.   
  
"You're..." says Gunn.  
  
"Slayers," says Kennedy. "Got good moves there."   
  
"Thanks," replies Gunn as he puts away his weapons. "Got some good ones yourself."  
  
"Thanks," replies Kennedy. She turns to the girls.   
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Don't tell Angel that we were here." The girls then jump out of the window from where they came and disappear into the dark. Gunn nods his head and heads out of the office.  
  
Illyria finishes her demons leaving their car as flat as a pancake. She walks away from the scene without a care.  
  
Lorne and Lindsay finish their task. Demons are scattered all around the room. Unexpected, Lorne shoots Lindsay. He then falls to the ground.  
  
"That's all folks." Lorne walks out of the room.   
  
Wesley was not having much luck. The demon has more power than him and has him positioned in the air. Wesley attempts to use a knife to stab him, but the demon stops him. Then the demon takes out one of his knives.   
  
Wesley is unable to move and just as the demon was about to plunge the knife into Wesley's gut a hand stops the demon. The demon turns around surprised to see a girl with dark long hair and red lips. She gives him a smile.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" ask the girl who stopped the knife. "That's my watcher you're about to gut." She smacks the demon on the face with her other hand. The demon falls to the ground and so does Wesley.   
  
"Faith," says Wesley. Faith grabs Wesley's knife and attacks the demon. The two begin to fight and the demon then starts to have an upper hand over Faith. Wesley pulls out some magic that he had left in him and pushes the demon away. He slams into the wall. Wesley rushes to Faith side and helps her up. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, been worse," says Faith trying to move. Wesley notices blood seeping through her black shirt.   
  
"You're bleeding." Wesley puts his hand over it and helps her to walk.  
  
"No, and owww!" Faith eyes widen when she looks up and sees the demon run over to them. "Wesley watch out!"  
  
The demon grabs Wesley by the throat as Faith falls to the ground. She falls onto her wound and is in some pain as she holds her wound. Then Illyria comes in and pulls the demon away from Wesley. Wesley and Faith watch Illyria as she punches the demon's face into smithereens. Faith and Wesley look away. Illyria's turns around and looks at them.   
  
"Isn't that..." says Faith getting up holding her wound as she looks at the woman who saved their lives.  
  
"Fred. Yes, but not anymore." Illyria walks over to Faith and Wesley. "Faith this is Illyria. Illyria this is Faith a friend." Illyria looks at Faith and tilts her head.  
  
"Your wound is mortal," says Illyria as she pulls Faith's hand away from it.  
  
"Nah," says Faith. "It's just a dent. Slayer healing abilities will fix it. Well, I gotta go." Faith turns around and begins to walk to the exit.  
  
"No, you have to get to hospital Faith," says Wesley.  
  
"It's nothing Wesley," says Faith. "Don't worry about it." She exits the room then stops. "Oh, and one thing. Don't tell Angel I was here."  
  
"But..." says Wesley. Faith disappears into the hallway.  
  
Angel and Connor double-teamed Hamilton, but he was not easy to beat. Hamilton smacks Angel in the face and tosses him into his office. He then turns around and looks at Connor.  
  
"Dad!" says Connor. "You son of a..."  
  
"Whoa," says a girl that comes from behind Connor.  
  
"Let's keep this PG 13," says another girl. Connor looks at the two girls.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Connor.  
  
"I'm Alexa," one says with long curly brown hair.   
  
"Hi, I'm Lexa," says the other with auburn color hair and blonde highlights. She looks at Hamilton and her eyes turned red. "We're here for the party."  
  
"Yeah, can we play?" says Alexa with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Hamilton folds his arms onto his chest and grins. He nods his head.  
  
"Angel," says Hamilton as he turns around to see Angel stumble out of his office. "Do you think that a couple little girls can beat me?" Lexa walks over to Hamilton who was laughing at the thought of the two little girls taking him on. She begins to chant some words in Latin, which in a minute blasts Hamilton away.   
  
"I'm not a little girl," says Lexa with a grin. The girls get in fighting mood as Hamilton begins to get up.  
  
"Check. You're not a little girl," says Angel as he walks over to the three.  
  
"Are these your girlfriends?" ask Angel to his son.  
  
"No dad. You know I'm into older women."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot."  
  
"Right."  
  
Okay, you're with the blonde and I'll take the brunette."   
  
"I thought you were into blondes."  
  
"Connor."  
  
"See, no sense of humor." He gives his dad a smile and prepares to fight.  
  
The four fight well together getting an upper hand on Hamilton, but he surprises them with his great powers. The four of them were all thrown across the room.  
  
"That's it I'm getting pissed off," says Lexa. She raises her hand up in the air and sword appears.  
  
"Cool," says Connor. Lexa swings around the sword and starts to walk to Hamilton.  
  
"Hey, that's my sword," says Angel.  
  
"You can't defeat me," says Hamilton. "I am the wolf, the ram, and the heart. All the ancient powers are flowing through me like blood."  
  
"Really," says Angel. He stops Lexa. She looks at him. "Thanks for letting me know." Angel vamps up and bites Hamilton.  
  
"Ewww," says Alexa as she covers her eyes.  
  
"I second that motion," says Connor.   
  
Hamilton rips Angel off of him. Angel still in his vamp face gives him a grin.  
  
"Boy you really are full of it," says Angel. "Round three." Angel gets into boxing mood and Hamilton begins to punch. Each punch was block by Angel. Hamilton was getting weak and Angel knew he'd beat him.  
  
Suddenly the building starts to shake. Lexa almost falls but Connor catches her. Lexa smiles at Connor and they head over to where Angel is standing.  
  
"I think the building is coming down," says Angel. "You three get out of here."  
  
"What about you dad? ask Connor.  
  
"Don't worry about me," says Angel. "Just go!"  
  
"I suggest you cut off his head," says Alexa in a meek voice. Angel looks at her.  
  
"Can I borrow that?" ask Angel to Lexa who had the sword.   
  
"Sure," she replies as she hands it over.  
  
"Now get out of here," says Angel. He swirls the sword around and in one swoop he slices the head clean off of Hamilton shoulders. The head goes tumbling onto the ground. 


	4. Living the Day Like It’s Your Last 4

Chapter 4. Living the Day like it's Your Last. I'm back! Here's the next chapter of this great adventure. Sorry for the wait but I had no computer all summer. I still have no internet in my computer but soon. I hope. Enjoy my children.

Alexa covers her eyes and Connor and Lexa smile as they watch the head of Hamilton.

"Thanks, but who are you?" ask Angel.

"Let's just say a friend sent us," replies Lexa. The building begins to shake once again. Pieces of the building start to come down.

"Alright now get out of here," says Angel.

"But dad," says Connor.

"Connor go! Now!"

Lexa, Alexa, and Connor head towards the stairs down the hall avoiding the pieces of the building falling on top of them. Angel runs to a room and finds Eve. She asks him about Lindsay and Angel replies by saying that he is gone.

"Get out of the building," says Angel. Eve walks up to him, looks at him, and then runs down the hallway to the stairs.

Angel heads to the alley way by the Hyperion Hotel. It is raining and Spike appears out of the shadows. Then Gunn comes running over to the two of them out of breath. Wesley and Illyria drop down from the rooftop.

"Next time I'll walk," says Wesley to Illyria. Angel is surprise and happy to see his team alive and in one piece. They look down the alleyway and begin to see many hell beings heading toward them.

Angel sword in hand faces the alley way and so does his team ready to take on anything and everything that comes in their way.

"Are you ready," ask Angel.

"Yeah, I'm ready to die again," replies Spike.

"They say third time is a charm Spike," says Gunn. Spike looks at Gunn and raises an eyebrow. "Where do we start?"

"Well, I kind of like to slay the dragon," Angel says.

"We won't last thirty seconds. We'll fade before we..." Illyria says.

"Let's get ready to work," says Angel. The team is about to charge when they stop. They look toward the rooftops and see a whole bunch of girls climbing down into the alleyway. Then from behind Angel's crew some people come out from the shadows. Spike turns around.

"Buffy," says Spike noticing the leading figure is the petit blonde with Xander, Willow, and Faith behind her.

Before Angel could turn around a hand touches his shoulder from the other side. His head turns and he sees Cordelia. He drops the sword from his hand and Cordy grabs his hand. The two stare at each other spellbound.

"Cordelia," Angel finally says. "What are you doing here?" She gives him a smile and caresses her other hand on his face.

"Uh," says Buffy when she sees Angel and Cordy close.

"When did they get together?" ask Xander not jealous at all of Angel.

"I just thought you needed a second front now," says Cordy.

"Angel we're all here to back you up," says Buffy ready and arm.

Angel releases Cordy's hand and he touches her other hand. He then pulls her close to him and kisses her hard and long.

"Thanks," says Angel releasing her from a long awaited kiss and he smiles. Then he faces the monsters and demons coming at him. "Alright there is going to be a lot of violence."  
"Oh, I like that," says Buffy. Spike smiles at her.

"Yeah, so watch yourself," says Spike walking next to Angel. "And don't get dead." Spike looks directly at Buffy when he says that.

Everyone agrees and they start to walk towards the battlefield. Weapons are raise high ready to slice and dice the evil forces that is heading in their direction.

The battle is hard and violent with blood spilling from both sides. Severe wounds are the common grounds of the two groups.

The slayers were giving it there all slicing heads off and stabbing demons and monsters in their hearts.

Alexa, the squeamish slayer, takes on two demons with horns and gets them both by plunging a sword into their hearts. The demons come back to back and she gets them both with on blow.

Lexa, the rebel/witch/slayer, takes on five demons slicing their heads and stabbing them in their hearts. She is having a blast.

The rest of the scoobies take on an army of demons and monsters. Many of them they had fought before but others are new breeds.

Xander has great skill, mastering the double-sided axe that he made and he starts to axe some demon's heads easily.

Willow is using her powers burning the demons and monsters from the inside out. Then the demons decide to surround the red head witch, but they had not notice the big force field that she creates around her. It shocks any demon attempting to get to her.

Buffy carries a big sword and smaller sword in her hands. She had got some good fencing training from Giles and now she could put it to good use on these demons with weapons of their own. Her strategies are smooth and she will stab one demon from one side and another from the other sides with her other sword.

Faith fights well with a pretty bad wound. Xander keeps a close watch on her just in case she needs assistance.

Angel's crew are wiping the floors by the dozen with the demons and monsters. Spike fights three demons about two times his size. He gives them a couple of punches then stabs them.

Wesley knocks each demon that try to attack him with his axe first then he stabs them with it. Behind Wesley Illyria punches the demons on the face and breaks their heads.

Angel and Cordy double-team their foes with swords in hand. Gunn too fights well with the rest of them getting quick blows at the demons and monsters taking them by surprise.

The rain still comes down hard as the last couple of demons and monster go down. Breathing heavily in the rain 'our' hero's make sure that all the icky and slimy are dead then they search for the humans who may be down.

"Everyone alright?" ask Angel walking with a limp and dragging his sword. The only moving bodies come walking over to Angel.

"Who needs a hospital?" ask Spike kicking one of the dead demon bodies out of his way. Everyone raise their hands.

It then stop raining and a bright light peeks in from the horizon. A rainbow above them forms.

Angel and Spike look at it and realize something.

"Oh my gosh!" they say at the same time. "The sun!" They both run for cover thinking that they are on fire. When they reach the inside of the Hyperion Hotel they notice that they didn't even get burn at all.

"How come we're not dust?" ask Spike pulling out his hand into the sun and seeing that nothing happens.

"The sun is not affecting us," says Angel. Cordy makes her way to Angel and grabs his hand. She pulls him out into the sun. Angel squints his eyes as he looks up at the sun and the rainbow.

Everyone walks out of the alley and sees the mess of demons and monsters they made. The slayers follow Xander, Faith, and Willow out of the battlefield. Alexa tries to jump over them but she trips over one. Xander goes over to help her up.

Buffy walks over to Spike and grabs his hand. Spike looks down at her hand then back at her face. She gives him a sweet smile.

"Angel you saved the world," says Cordy looking into his eyes.

"It's about dame time," says Angel in a lot of pain but content to see the sun.


	5. Living the Day Like It’s Your Last 5

Chapter 5 Living the Day Like it's Your Last. This is final chapter that reveals some stuff Joss Whedon decided not show and even more.

Then from a distance another bright light shines blinding them all as it comes to them. Three people appear in the bright light. The first is man who steps forward.

Angel looks at the man and walks over to them. Cordy walks over to the man too. She looks at Angel and walks by him. Angel watches her go next to the man.

"Told you he'd do it," says Cordy.

"Cordy who are..." ask Angel.

"There're the Powers That Be," replies Cordy turning to face Angel.

"Oh, nice of you to drop by." Angel looks at his group who begin to walk over to the man.

"We have come to honor you all," says the man in white robes. "All of you for your incredible bravery." The man walks over to Cordy. "Cordelia was right. She knew that you'd be triumphant in this battle."

"That's nice to know," says Spike stepping up. "But one question why aren't we dust? Not that I mind."

"That will be explained," says the man facing Spike and walking up to him. "For your true and selfless deeds, Spike, you have fulfilled the Shanshu Prophecy." Spike is confuse and surprise.

"He has," says Buffy walking over to Spike. She looks him over and puts her hand on his chest. Buffy then puts her ear against his chest then she pulls away and looks at Spike's blue eyes. "You have a heart beat."

"I have a heart beat," says Spike. He touches his chest and he feels it pumping away. "I'm a real boy." Spike looks at the man who nods his head and smiles. He then smiles at a teary Buffy and she quickly hugs him.

"What about Angel?" ask Faith stepping forward. "Wasn't he suppose to get this Shanshu?" The man faces Faith.

"There is only one that the prophecy speaks of," replies the man. "But Angel is not left empty handed." The man walks over to Angel.

"His path of helping the helpless will continue. Angel our gift to you is a permanent soul and a power that will allow you to step into the sunlight." Angel looks at the man then at his hand that the sun is hitting. Cordy goes over to him and holds one of his hands. He looks at her.

"Man. I'm really white," says Angel. Cordy, Spike and Buffy laugh a little.

"I could have told you that." says Connor coming from the crowd. Angel turns around.

"Connor what are you doing here?"

"Let's just say I'm a gift from the powers."

"What? I don't ..."

"I'm going to school here. I want to be close to my dad." Angel smiles and puts his arm around his son.

"Since when did you..." ask Buffy.

"Long story. Don't ask," says Angel.

"Oh and I promise not to hit on Cordelia again."

"You better."

"Well, there are surprises everywhere I see. Now for the slayers our gift to you is a new pure power that will enhance your abilities."

"Hey, that's great. Then this wound here can heal faster," says Faith.

"Willow. You have become one of the most admired witches in the world. We bestow to you the power of healing."

"That sounds like a neat power," says Willow.

"This particular power is usually for beings known as white lighters. They are special guardians for witches and she asks us to give it you. She said that you would use it wisely."

"She?" ask Willow.

The man steps aside and Willow looks to the light that brought the man. It begins to get brighter and another figure comes out of it dress in white. Willow immediately recognizes the figure. At first she is speechless.

"Tara," says Willow almost about to cry.

"Tara has been with us for a while," says the man. "We have assigned her as your white lighter." Tara smiles at Willow then steps out of the light and walks over to Willow.

"You really here," Willow says.

"Willow I miss you so much," says Tara. They hug and Willow begins to cry tears of joy. The two smile at each other. Tara wipes Willows tears away.

The man then turns to Xander.

"Courageous, selfless, and a true warrior. Xander we will give you two gifts."

"Cool," says Xander thrill that he is getting something. "Am I getting any super powers? You know super strength, x-ray vision, able to fly."

"Step forward and receive your first gift." Xander walks over to the man. "Close your eye."

As Xander closes his eye a bright light comes out of the mans hand, which passes over Xander's face.

"Now open your eyes." Xander opens his eyes and notices that something is different. He takes off his patch that covers one of his eyes.

"I can see. I have my eye back." Xander is very please with his gift.

"Wesley we've seen you undergo terrible times and we like to reward you for your truth and confidence in fighting the fight against the forces evil. This gift we bring to you is something for you that is priceless." The man steps aside and from the light comes out the third figure.

Wesley's jaw drops and he walks slowly to the figure that is cover with white lights. The glare of the light shines in Wesley 's face and he sees the person two feet away from him. Wesley is loss for words and looks at the man who presented his gift the back at the other figure.

"Fred." She smiles at Wesley and nods her head. Fred touches his face slightly.

"It's not a dream. I'm really here. Did you miss me?" Gunn and Angel are please to see her again. Fred walks over to Illyria. Illyria tilts her head as she looks at Fred.

"Thank you. For taking care of them. The powers ask me to give you a gift for your bravery in battle." Wesley is confused. "As an immortal once more Illyria you are now chosen to be the guardian of this world. Always helping the good defeat the bad." Illyria begins to glow and she transforms into Fred. Fred looks at Illyria dress in a light blue dress. She turns around and tilts her head.

"This feels familiar but strange," says Illyria. She turns to Fred who smiles at her. "Why would you give me this when I was the one who drove you out of your life?"

"Because you were only trying to survive." Fred gives a smile to Illyria. Wesley goes over to Fred and puts his arm around her.

"And finally Gunn," says the man turning to him. "The powers and I agreed to send a message from your sister Allona."

"My sister." Gunn looks at the man.

"Brother don't keep blaming yourself for my death. Look at where it has lead you to. You are in the side of good and have succeeded greatness." The voice echoes loud but clear. "Stay to your roots and always remember me." Gunn looks up and a small tear comes down his cheek. He looks down. Wesley puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You have a wise sister," says Illyria walking over to Gunn. He looks up at her.

"Yeah," says Gunn looking up. "I know."

"Cordelia." The man calls for her.

"Yeah, I know," says Cordy. She turns around to Angel. "We gotta go."

"No."

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Cordelia you are to stay with Angel and be his source to the powers."

"I what...Really." Cordelia puts on a smile and runs over to Angel and kisses him.

"Thank you all for your courage throughout," says the man who begins to fade away into a light.

"My goodness they always come and go so quickly." says Alexa. Lexa smiles at her slayer friend.

Everyone gets happy ending thanks to the powers. Angel and Cordelia move into an apartment together with lots of windows.

"Do you want curtains?" ask Cordy.

"No. I like it plain." Angel grabs Cordy by the waist and kisses her.

"Dad I'm home," says Connor entering the apartment. Connor looks at Angel and Cordy. "Would you two get a room." He laughs. Angel glares at Connor.

Wesley and Fred back together stay at the Hyperion Hotel given to them by Angel. It will be the once again head quarters of Angel Investigation agency, but they're taking a break.

"I miss you," says Wesley as he carries Fred into one of the rooms.

"One hundred and ninety nine," says Fred counting the many times Wesley has said 'I miss you.' She laughs and kisses his forehead.

Gunn and Illyria stick together and head over to Ann's new place. They talk to Ann and tell her that there's little land now own by Gunn, thanks to Angel, where they are planning to build a park for the people. Gunn also mention that a self defense class will be taught there for free every Tuesday and Thursday.

As for the Slayer's and the rest of the Scooby's, they all headed back to England. Spike joins the crew. With such a long flight Spike and Buffy find something to do.

Xander gets up from his seat and heads to the restroom. He finds Spike and Buffy making out in the rest room.

"You guys when I told you to get a room I didn't mean the rest room."

"Sorry." Buffy says.

"There's another one." says Spike looking at Xander. "Ah mate would you mind closing the door it's getting kind of drafty in here." Xander rolls his eyes and closes the restroom door. He goes to the one next to it and it open right in front of him smacking him right on the nose.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was..." says Alexa.

"It's okay. I don't think it's broken," says Xander. "Maybe Willow can heal it."

Suddenly the plane moves abruptly and Xander loses his balance. Both Alexa and Xander fall into the restroom. The two try to move to open the door, but they were too close to do anything.

"Did anyone tell you that you have nice eyes?" ask Alexa.

"Thanks," replies Xander holding himself with the wall that Alexa seems to glue to. "Could you try to reach for the handle?" Alexa nods her head and gets her arm to go around Xander's waist and attempt to reach the door handle.

"It won't," says Alexa trying. "I have to pull it inward."

"Well, I guess we're just stuck here."

"I guess. Could I have my hand..." Alexa tries to pull her hand but this makes them get even closer. Xander looks into her eyes.

"Oh the hell with it." The two start to kiss and grab each other as best as they can.

Then a kid in the back row begins to whine to his mother. His mother rolls her eyes.

"Mommy I gotta go potty."


End file.
